


The Hour - "An Almost Perfect Desire" - Randall/Bel

by Samstown4077



Series: Randall Brown / Bel Rowley Collection [6]
Category: The Hour (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe in which Randall is very naughty, Bel feels neglated, Collection of Naughtiness, F/M, I blame a friend for writing thiss, Porn With Plot, Randall gives her the attention she deserves, Randall is a fox, Randall shags everyone in the office basically, Smut, affair, and between the lines there is just hurt and drama and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: "Fixed what is Broken"-Series, Part 2, there is something with Randall when he looks at Bel.She knows and comes to his office to daringly find out where this could lead.
Relationships: Randall Brown/Bel Rowley
Series: Randall Brown / Bel Rowley Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/808311
Kudos: 1





	The Hour - "An Almost Perfect Desire" - Randall/Bel

**Author's Note:**

> Part TWO of "Fixed what is broken" series about Randall shagging basically his whole staff. What sounds very naughty, and it is but it is also full of angst and emotions.  
> -  
> What can one sentence do to a writer? "I ship Randall like with everyone..." and this was all my mind needed, and I wrote a 4-part series of Randall giving in to his wants and needs shagging his main-staff. Don't be mistaken, this is smut, but also emotions, drama and heartbreak.  
> -  
> I write a lot Randall Brown, and this version of him is maybe a little different from how I usually write him. But sometimes I am cheeky enough to make him cheeky too. The tag is "Randall is a fox" and damn, he simply is. Be warned, be brave, be happy. 
> 
> It all started with the fic "lay your hands on me" a Hector/Randall fic what lead me to the conclusion I/we need a whole series of "Randall is a fox" and that's how I ended up writing him with all the main characters (Freddie, Bel, Hector and Lix). 
> 
> You don't have to read all the fic, but they work pretty well together, having a red string of telling following the time and order of publishing. What be 1. Hector 2. Bel 3. Freddie 4. Lix.

Bel entered Randall’s office, only having knocked briefly, before entering and going straight to the Freudian sofa on the right. With an exaggerated sigh, she slumped onto it, only her hands stopping her from simply laying down in played exhaustion. 

Randall watched the theatric performance from his place behind the desk, with a half risen eyebrow, “the scale of devastation outside this room is really so tiresome?”

She smirked, huffing once more, “Oh, please.”

Letting his fingers trail over his lips and chin, Randall rose and went over to Bel, sitting beside her, “What is it?”

Bel hadn’t come to beat around the bush, “Do you think my skirt is too short?”

The question made Randall reach for his glasses, touching the frame. Not an inquiry he had expected from his producer, at least not today. He hummed, picking up on her mood to be straight forward, “Yes, half an inch.” 

His eyes darted to her knee, which was close to his. The skirt about four-inch short to the top of her knee, revealing shimmering stockings, underneath her pale skin. 

“I guessed you know,” was all she said, well aware he was looking at her knee, not minding it. 

He distracted himself, looking now at her profile, curious, “How?”

She smirked, turning her head so he could see the amusement written all over her face, before looking back at the shelf across from them, “I know you are an observer. When you think no one takes notice you look at me. I am more attentive as I sometimes seem.”

Randall chuckled, not that he felt caught in a negative sense. Bel Rowley was not only intelligent, a brilliant newsperson, but also way too beautiful to not be seen by him. There had been a back and forth between them for quite a while now. Subtle enough for no one else to catch on to. A look, a word, a very mild innuendo. Hard to catch on for themselves when not having all antennas on stand by. 

“You’re frustrated.” He stated and she looked at him, not saying anything. “With what? Whom?”

“Hector.”

“As usual.”

“Freddie.”

“Of course.”

She hesitated before turning her head only a bit, “you.”

“Me?” he tried to sound surprised.

“Don’t!” she saw right through him. “Don’t do as if you don’t know.”

He pursed his lips, his eyes darting to her knee once more than to her hands. Her fingertips entangling with each other. “Tell me.”

“You are well aware of how I quest for your attention. Only to be blatantly ignored,” aside Bel sounded still frustrated she was also glad she finally had spoken out about the matter.

Randall let the silence between them swing back and forth a bit, before he turned to her, his knee shuffling a little closer to hers, “You feel neglected in the newsroom?”

He was teasing her, pushing her, feeling out how much she was going to invest. 

“I feel neglected here,” her knee pressed now softly against his. To underline her statement, not letting come up another misunderstanding, her hand reached over, placing it onto his knee. 

He hadn’t reckoned with her courage but was pleased to be surprised. His hand reached out, letting his palm slide over her warm skin before standing up to walk over to the door.

It had been a wise decision to leave the Parisien office and come here. The Hour and its crew were filled up with so many little indecencies he could have fun about it all day just thinking about it. All those wee bonds spanning from one room to the next, connecting them in their desires. A playground when one knew how to play one’s cards right. 

Locking the door he turned, looking at Bel who looked at him with wide eyes, a reflection of genuine interest of what next could come. He had wanted to give a little more time before making a move with her — a thrill of anticipation always was the best. But here she was, making a move for him, and what was there to mind? 

His teeth scraped over his lower lip, regarding her, painting a picture of her all naked in his head, and as if she could read his mind, she leaned a little bit back. Her hands on the leather steadying her. 

Then he returned to her side, slowly, silently sitting down — now in close proximity. “You can say no.” Randall looked at her with a soft impression over the rim of his glasses.

“I don’t think I want to.”

“Close your eyes.”

At first, she hesitated, but then obliged. Bel trusted him. 

Raising his hand over her upper leg, he carefully began to let his fingertips trail slowly from the part that was covered with her skirt toward her almost bare knee. A soft hum of surprise escaped Bel, but nothing more she said. Spreading his fingers, Randall trailed toward the hollow of her knee, feeling excitement spread through his body. 

Bel Rowley did have his attention right from the start. Professionally and otherwise. It had been so easy to get her on her toes, bringing in Freddie again, the man she had feelings for but who was way too busy being busy. It was a crime of Freddie to not pay her the attention she deserved, and in Randall’s opinion, she deserved to be happy. It was nothing he could provide, not in the long term, only for a bit. For a moment, like this here. A satisfying moment, maybe to be repeated. 

One day he might find the courage to ask her about Hector. Not because he was jealous but because the anchorman maybe was way more talented as Randall assumed. The way Bel treated him, bailing him out of prison without hesitation and that had betrayed a past. A short affair, a bit of snogging and shagging in her small apartment, because in his was his wife waiting. He’d ask the question another time, now it was about proofing his talent. 

His hands trailed down her calf, his fingers spanning around the leg and back up again, “Is this the attention you were seeking?”

She needed a moment to regulate her breathing, “Let’s say, you are getting close.”

It made him smirk almost devilishly. Naughty girl, he thought, chances are this would turn out better as he was hoping for.

Quickly he lowered himself down his knees, between hers, both hands now on each knee. His middle fingers tickling her knee pits, his thumbs making little circles on the top, making the fabric of her stocking crease. 

In a reflex, her hands came over his. Her fingers trying to feel out his wrists but the jacket was in the way. A dissatisfied hum echoed. 

Catching onto it, he reached for the buttons of her jacket, loosening them, “Take it off.” And then stood up, to take off his jacket, placing it over his stool. He loosened his tie, tugging it inside his shirt and opened the top button. When he stood back in front of Bel, she still had her eyes closed, her jacket in her lap. He also hung it up, and went back on his knees, regarding her in silence, while his hands caressed over her upper legs. 

A white blouse, with nice cleavage, a thin golden necklace laying there. It attracted Randall so much he let his fingers brush over the jewellery and her skin, along her collarbone. Bel startling slightly under the contact. “Beautiful.”

Shuffling a bit away, he began to let his right hand slide under the surface of her skirt, along the inner of her tight. His finger crawling along the edge of her stockings, over the clips of her garter belt, sending a shiver through Bel who hummed content. Her chest was going heavier as usual. A sign their little play was arousing her as much as it was stimulating Randall, feeling his middle twitch. 

While his right hand followed the straps to her middle, he pushed his left under the skirt toward her bottom, massaging her toned flesh. Being in her early thirties, Bel was old enough to indulge in his touches, his motives, but her hips still carried a bit of youth. All so soft, glowing from the inside. Though, he could find beauty and attraction in any age. 

Till this day he found himself attracted to Lix’s body, the way she used to sway down the floor, smoking her cigarette. The way she used to look at him, judgingly but playful. He’d give her all the control and would let her tie him up just for the fun of it while balancing her naked form on his middle. Another story for another day at the office.

His fingertips brushed now against Bel’s knickers, and they both needed to breathe loudly over it. Spreading her legs slightly he rewarded her gesture with brushing with two fingers over her covered middle making her lean back slightly, moaning. Her need for support made him take his other hand away, reaching for her back, pushing gently, “Lay down.” And Randall turned with her, supporting the back of her neck, while she lowered down, her legs coming onto the sofa. His hand still by her middle, massaging her with soft circles. He felt the heat and a spot of moisture on his fingers. 

Finally laying, Bel rose her hips for a moment, rugging up her skirt a little more, making it easier for Randall’s hand and what else might follow it. 

Then he gave in, leaning over, his mouth trailing over her skin by her bare chest. His tongue following unseen paths, his fingers trailing along the seam of her knickers, about to slip them under it. 

Bel shook in anticipation, giving little gasps, her hand searching for Randall’s arm. 

Her curls tickling his fingertips, he knew he was close. She was slick and hot, panting already and giving herself so willingly to him that it aroused him almost painfully. Letting two of his fingers first wander over her whole middle, hearing her give a whimper while kissing along her life line up to her mouth, “You are so wet, so eager…” 

“Please…,” she begged, and he was sure it wasn’t the last plea he would hear of her today. 

Capturing her lips full force, he let his fingers sink into her. Both groaning over the sensation into the mouth of the other. 

Bel arched her back, reaching for his face, not willing to let him break the kiss. Instead, she depended on the kiss, spurring Randall to move his long gracious fingers in a sweet rhythm inside of her. 

If he could, he kisses her all day, every day. Nevertheless, he left her mouth, scraping his teeth over her throat, humming with every move she made. His fingers fucking her considered but with pace. Only when he sensed she was getting too close, he stopped, letting his fingers slip out of her.

A disappointment murmur came from Bel. 

Opening her eyes, she found Randall looking at her, his pupils blown, mouth half-open, his chest heaving. She read he wanted more of her. 

And as if he could read her thoughts, he brushed the fingers that had given her all the sensation over her lips. Spreading her cum there, only to capture her mouth to kiss her scent off of her. She tasted delicious, and he had given much to sink between her legs and lick her into oblivion. Still, he needed more of her, for his own sanity. “I want you, all of you.” 

She didn’t need to answer, he read her answer from the way she kissed him, the way her hand wandered to his middle, capturing his erection through the fabric of his trousers, squeezing his cock. 

One hand of Bel wandered to his left braces, shoving it off. Randall took off his specs, placing them onto the shelf behind the sofa and then took care of the other side of his bracers. While her other hand got placed around his neck, tugging him into her direction. 

Settled in a passionate, sauntering kiss. Randall joined her on the sofa and opened his trousers, finally making room for his arousal. 

Shuffling slightly down, she spread her legs on the small space, about to give her sex and body willingly to Randall.

“Eager,” he whispered, placing kisses down her chin over her throat. Her subtle perfume alluring him to spend more time by her neck, while his hands found a way under her blouse, stroking her side. 

Bel couldn’t hide a soft laugh, “Just last week, when I was once again late for the Monday editorial, I was almost sure, you’ll order me into your office.”

For a second, he broke the contact looking at her, his lips pursing in curiosity. 

She echoed his facial expression, a gleam in her eyes, “make me bend over your desk. Giving me a lesson about punctuality.”

The gleam transferred over to him. His eyes flickering for a brief moment to his desk before he began to trail kisses up to her ear, “Naughty girl.”

Reaching between them, she cupped his cock, slowly squeezing it, “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about this.”

He purred like the perfect cat, getting a bit lost before answering with a gasp, “I am definitely thinking about it now.” Randall scooted closer, bringing his sex against hers, gently moving up and down. Waves of pleasure and desire pervading them. 

Bel reached for his face, in need to look at him and Randall used the moment to take her in. Watching her lower lip, slightly open, tremble in anticipation. Seeing her green eyes blown to extend. She was so damn beautiful, he thought, so damn talented and he wished he would be a little younger. 

Pushing her knickers aside, Bel raised her hip, helping Randall to finally enter her. His tip now slowly sinking into her wetness. They both hummed over the contact, never breaking eye contact. 

He hadn’t thought Bel was so willed and forthcoming. If he had guessed, he had asked her to visit him at home for some thought up reason regarding work. It would have spared them the conditions with their clothes, but he wouldn’t complain now.

She had always been flirtatious in a decent way, and he knew she had quite a couple of dates and admirers. But that she was playing with such naughty thoughts, he hadn’t’ guessed in his wildest dreams. Surely the anticipation was the same for her. Randall gave the impression of a classical looner, repressed and restrained. 

Leaning down, he kissed her cleavage, gently tugging at her blouse, revealing her bra so he could trace the skin by the edge with his tongue. All the while giving her a gentle rhythm. She hummed under him, letting her fingernails scratch over the back of his head. 

“Please,” she arched her back, giving him a hint to get further with her bra. 

Brushing down the strap, he pushed the bra a little down, to free her breast from the sturdy material. Firm and full, he squeezed them in his hand, before rolling her nipples between two fingers. 

Her hand dug deep into his hair, moaning under his admissions, whispering soft encouragements and so he let his tongue tease the hard flesh, pushing now a firmer into her. 

By now, they both gasped and moaned shamelessly into the ear of the other. Pushing each other to their climax. Gladly his door was made of a thick old oak with a metal frame, people wouldn’t hear a thing.

“Bel,” he raised his head, brushing strands of hair from her forehead seeking eye contact.

The feeling he was giving her, every thrust just in the right spot, she feared almost it would end too soon, “Don’t stop. Please, … it’s just…,” she couldn’t finish the sentence, because he kissed her hard, picking up speed. Letting her know, he never dared to stop. 

Their climax coming they ended up in an almost filthy kiss, while Randall pushed his length hard into her. He was close, he was ready. 

And then, just when he thought he couldn’t go further anymore, Bel arched her back, threw her head back and came with his name on her lips. Her fingers digging into his buttocks and shoulders. It was a sight worth dying for, he thought. Exaggerated, of course, owed his overthrowing lust. 

He followed quickly, the tight muscles in his belly, suddenly releasing into an explosion of emotions, of luck and endless release. Ripples of satisfaction soon causing his body to relax and recover. 

For a moment he lost all strength and slumped onto Bel, who held him close, caressing his head and back with soft strokes. Licking over the thin part by the crook of her neck, he hummed content. “I wish this could go on forever.”

Fondling the spot behind his ear, she mused, not giving any sign of letting go of him, “Forever would lead to rumours definitely.” 

He chuckled, and raised slowly, supporting himself on his forearms, “Ah, I am almost willing to take that risk.” They had a connection, something more profound. Beyond sex. He was sure in a different universe, he’d ask her out for dinners, court her and marry her at some point. Not in this.

And Bel was aware of it too, “We both know; almost… doesn’t count,” she placed a gentle kiss on his lips underlining the feeling that was radiating between them. 

“We better…,” Randall suggested, and moved down from her with a gasp, sitting on the sofa beside her then. Struggling for air for a second, he then quickly stood up, pushing his shirt and pants into order again. Grabbing his glasses, he walked to his locker. 

Bel kept laying down, only adjusting her bra and blouse, sensing what Randall intended.

He came back with a handkerchief, holding it out to her, and she took it with a smile. The man knew well about sex, even the after-part. He then retreated back to his locker, giving her a bit of privacy and to check on his appearance. His hair was a mess, and his glasses had some stains he needed to take care of. 

After a few minutes, they both faced each other again, looking respectable as ever. Randall helped her to slip on her jacket, and Bel reached out to bring his tie out of his shirt. 

“Thank you,” he let his eyes linger by her face for a little bit. She had to redraw her lipstick, but otherwise, she looked suitable and beautiful as ever. “Cigarette?”

She nodded and leaned against his desk, waiting for him to join her, lighting just one single cigarette for them both. A gesture she appreciated. 

“You are some kind of man, Randall,” she took a drag and gave it back to him. Their fingers brushing against each other.

He smirked, “I take that as a compliment.”

“You should.” Her hand reached out and brushed over his temple, along his ear.

And he let her without wondering if it was a strand of hair standing away or just her urge to keep contact. Right at this moment, he saw a reminiscence of sadness in her eyes, something he had noticed before. 

He captured her hand, bringing it to his mouth, “You have to make him talk, Bel.” She raised an eyebrow. They both knew who Randall was talking about. “Freddie.”

“Ah,” she turned slightly. The topic was old as dirt, and she had spent already so many days and nights trying to find a solution. 

Randall kept her hand in his, making her look back at him, “I hate to see you sad.”

She gave him a melancholic, but genuine smile, “Freddie is… busy.”

“Yes, busy being stupid,” he said sternly. “Don’t be afraid to take the first step. Push him! I know you can.” This between them, it could go for a while. Them, giving in to an impulse, their desires, but in the long term, it wouldn’t work out and wouldn’t lead to happiness.

“And what is with you?” Bel wondered then, well aware she wasn’t the only one with a heavy heart. “And don’t try to hide. I know about you and Lix.”

His head dropped slightly, smoking the cigarette a bit, “I know.”

“She is still in love with you, you know that, do you?” The way he raised his head peering at her, it wasn’t clear if this was news or not to him. “And you are in love with her.”

“It’s not that easy, Bel,” he turned and stubbed the cigarette in the ashtray on his desk. “Sometimes, love is not enough.”

For a moment, she hesitated only to step up to him, her hands touching his chin and cheeks. He wasn’t Freddie, but if she had met him first and he would have been a little younger, and his heart wouldn’t be with Lix, she would have taken him. Then she leaned in, giving him a careful, reluctant kiss. 

The kiss was an offer. And Randall took it, bringing his hands around her waist, pulling her slowly in. His lips captured her upper lip, humming against her skin. Holding her close, savouring the moment. Oh, how he wished this was a dream, he could live forever, but it wasn’t. 

“We shouldn’t,” he broke the contact, keeping her close.

“I know,” her thumb trailed over the corner of his mouth. “Will you go to Lix?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I hate to see you sad,” she smirked and stepped slowly away. Her belly was all full of fuzzy feelings because of him. 

He escorted her to the door, unlocking it, holding it open then for her, “Editorial tomorrow at 9. Don’t be late.”

Her hand trailed over his, giving him a mischievous smirk, “Changes are high I will.”

“I am looking forward to it then, Miss Rowley.” 

“Mister Brown.”

When Bel was gone, he stretched his chest, feeling a bone pop back in position. Taking off his specs, to rub over his face. It had been such a day. 

Maybe he shouldn’t do this, sleep with everyone in the office. On the other hand, it was way too good to not do it.

  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This pairing, no matter what, will be the death of me someday. In this series, the conclusion will come with Lix, but I can't help myself to push the suggestions of my main ship -- that Randall/Bel is -- to extend. Sorry, not sorry. 
> 
> Thanks for the read, let me know in the comments what you think!


End file.
